Baby's Cries
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Baby Draco has been sick with a fever and his parents are taking care of him.


**_Baby's Cries_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Summary- Baby Draco has been sick with a fever and his parents are taking care of him._**

Rolling around in her bed Narcissa Malfoy sighed and looked to her left her husband Lucius Malfoy was sleeping soundly next to her. Narcissa rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand, the clock's bright red numbers revealed in 1:20 in the morning. Narcissa groaned and threw the blankets off her body, she quickly threw her robe on before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall to were her seven month old son was screaming his head off. Draco Ryce Malfoy. Narcissa entered the room and went over to the crib, baby Draco was standing there, his chubby hands gripping the bar, and his face was a lovely shade of red, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Narcissa picked Draco up and carried him over to the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room, she sat down and rocked Draco back and forth hoping to stop him from crying. Draco eventually calmed down a little and continued to grip, his mother's robe in his tiny hand. Narcissa rubbed Draco's back and dried his tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Narcissa whispered. Draco had been sick for the last couple of days with a fever, it had been the first time he was sick. Over the last couple of days Draco had spent most of his time sleeping, and barely feeding. Narcissa sighed and continued to rock her son. She felt his forehead it was still quiet warm. After some time later Draco finally fell asleep and Narcissa was able to put him back in his crib, he tense for second and then relaxed. She kissed him on his forehead then left the room. Walking back into the room she shared with her husband, Narcissa silently crawled back into her bed.

"He asleep again?" Lucius asked his voice laced with tiredness.

"Yeah. His forehead is still quiet warm. But he's sleeping." Narcissa looked at the clock it was 2:14, she rolled over and rested her head on Lucius chest, he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

*** * ***

Narcissa groaned and rolled over looking at the clock, it was already 7:20, in her opinion morning came way to soon. She listened and heard Draco crying, she got out her bed and walked down the hall, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucius standing there trying to get Draco to be quiet.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Narcissa asked as she walked over to the two

"I'm going in later. I thought you might like to sleep in but your son started crying." Lucius said while handing Narcissa their son.

"It's fine, I'm used to getting up early anyways, but thank you." She kissed his cheek before sitting in the rocking chair, and rocking the crying baby. Draco settled down and stopped crying, Lucius felt his forehead.

"It's still warm." Narcissa nodded and stood upon and handed Lucius Draco.

"Can you watch him, I'm going to shower." Lucius nodded and sat in the rocking chair with Draco. Narcissa left the room and went into the bathroom. Once she was finished her shower, she cast a drying chair on her body and wrapped a towel around her hair, she quickly got dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a dark green blouse, she cast a charm on her hair, her dark black hair curled itself. She put on a little make up before checking herself in the mirror once more and returning to the nursery. She walked in the room and over to Lucius, who handed her their sleeping son.

"I have to go. I'll be home by lunch time though." Lucius kissed her and then left the room. Narcissa place Draco in his crib and left the room. Narcissa walked through the empty halls of the Malfoy Manor until she reached the library, she searched the shelves until she found a book, she decided upon a cheesy romance novel. She left the library and went into the living room, she grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, outside the window it was just starting to snow. Narcissa sighed and opened the book. Some time later Narcissa was pulled away from the book by the loud cries upstairs, she place the book and the coffee table and walked upstairs, she entered the nursery and saw Draco standing in his crib he was full out bawling, Narcissa felt his forehead, picked him up and grabbed a blanket to wrap around him and headed back downstairs. She sat back down on the couch and looked at the clock it was 11:00 already.

"Daddy is gonna be home soon." Narcissa told Draco, which he cooed in response. She smiled at him and continued to read her book, she was almost done. A few minutes later she gave up on reading, apparently Draco wasn't tired anymore and wanted some attention, Narcissa stared at the book that was laying on the ground on the other side of the room. She looked down at her son, who was giggling and making other noises.

"Apparently he is feeling better." Lucius observed from the doorway, she hadn't even heard him come home.

"Your son chucked my book across the room." Narcissa complained and pointed at the abandon book that was laying on the ground. "And his fever has gone down."

"Da-da." Draco said pointing at Lucius who smiled and walked over to the two, Lucius picked him up and hugged him. Narcissa went and grabbed her book before going back to see that Lucius had stolen her spot on the couch.

"You took my spot." Narcissa complained

"Well than I guess you can sit on my lap." She quickly complied and settled in his lap, Lucius settle Draco down in her lap. Together the three just enjoyed each other's company. Draco was sleeping soundly, Narcissa was able to finish her book and Lucius just watched them.

In that moment the weather outside was cold, but the living room was full of warmth.

**_An. Hope you enjoyed and please review. _**

**P.S the Name Ryce means Powerful.**


End file.
